John Mecon
John Mecon Known as the Tallest man ever, at 10ft (3m), he dwarfed any other person who was near his height, apart from his children. His increase in height has been so fast, nobdy knew how tall he was going to be, after over £100,000 surgery and drugs, he stopped, estimation for height at 18 if not stopped are estimaed to be nearly 5m tall, he would have been bedridden at such a height. He had a photogrpahic memory and never forgot anything, and an IQ of 213. He also started doing an Acting Career, starting with The Fire Goblet, an award winning Series created by Firsgate when he was 15. Age (0-4) He was born tiny, 1/3 of the normal height of a baby, so his quick increase was nothing to worry about, in fact, he wouldn't outgrow his friends until he was 3 years 1 Month old. Due to this nobody noticed his quick growing as anything to worry about until his 4th Birthday. On his 4th Birthday, he Mother noticed that he seemed to be "much taller than his friends", the tallest person his age was 3ft 7Inch, but he was still much taller. He was measured and found to be 4ft tall, a full 8 Inchs taller than the average 4 year old. Age 5 As he reached his 5th Birthday, he terrified his family by still growing at a rspid rate, growing an aervage of 1 Inch per month, about 1 cm every 10 days. This rate was terrifying and on his 5th Birthday was measured to be 5ft, the height of his mother and 1ft 5 Inches taller than his friends. He went to hospital and it was discovered that hew was growing at nearly 3 times the rate that he should, when plotted onto the chart, he was the height of a tall 12 year old. They did a scan jut 2 months later, by which time he had grown 2 Inches. It was discovered that he had a enlarged piturity gland, it was 2 times the average adult size, and was increasing, it was sending out 6 times the amount of growth hormone than a normal 5 year old should, his blood was tinged yellow from the hormone. His future height was estimated to be nearly 9ft tall. The doctors did gentic tests and worked out that he had Icondsoentromegtonsico. This rare genetic disorder meant that he would quickly create cells on one particular body part, but it had never affected the pituirty gland before. They took some of his DNA, and started to test his blood to see what could affect this grwoth hormone. Age 6 On his 6th Birthday, he was given his semi-annual hospital apointment, where they measured his height to be 6ft, or taller than the average man. A new estimate for his full height came to 10ft. They had created a concotion of drugs, all would affect his growth homone, rendering it useless, until it was passed out of the body. They gave him a Priority 1 clearence, as his piturity gland was now 3 times the average size. Symptons John suffered from swollen feet, as over 95Kg were pressed on his feet, which were now size 10. He was now slowing down, as his incredible fast growth rate was now begining to hurt him. On the 7th of June, he met up with Journaist, Zac Stant, who worked for the Times, he created a 2 page long article, and then paid John £2500, published it. Fame Within 2 weeks, over 200 people tried to contact John and his parents, he had to be driven to school to avoid being harrassed by Paparazzi. On the 28th June, the Government created a ban on John, Only Zac could publish work on him, until John reached the age of 12. Over the rest of the year, John's new fame allowed him to meet up with Levi Smith, who had 2 PHD's one on Icondsoentromegtonsico, and the other on Extreme Growth, this made him the most qualified person in the world to treat him. After doing a MRI scan, he recommened that no surgery be performed until he was at least 10, as any younger and he could suffer major brain damage, due to the size of the gland and the thickness of the connection to the brain, which was 12 times thicker than it should have been. Normal Life He was now the tallest in his family, and was wearing size 10 shoes meant that clothes and shoes were hard to find, his school unifrom was now the largest it could be. He suffered growth pains constantly and was now 2ft 1 inch taller than the average child his age. Age 7 He was given a height of 6ft 7 Inches, or 2m, making him now taller than any average man, his foot size was size 13, so shoes were no becoming rare to find, and clothes were now nearing the largest he could find, he smetimes would spend 2 hours buying 2-3 pieces of clothing. On school trips people would gawp at him, not surprising as he was now 2 1/2 feet taller than the average child his age, they were at his waist. He now had a core of 10 friends, his closest friend, [[Shaun Smith]], who was a normal 4ft 5 Inches, always supported him. He met on his 7th Birthday Dwayne Johnson, otherwise known as the "Rock", and was surprised to find out that he was 2 Inches taller than this giant man. He also had a few interviews. However, his height was still a problem, he was 2m tall and still growing, he had no taken over Robert Wadlow in height for similar age, and desite the slowdown in rate, nobody was sure how his future height would be affected. Fame He appeared on the BBC show, and was asked about whether or not he wished he was smaller, where he said "I wish I was smaller, so I could have a normal life. But I don't want to be smaller, as I would have a normal life. He was also approached by Firsgate, to star in the Show 5 Kingdoms. He was given a Minor part in the first two seasons, but started to have a larger role in the third season. His characters name was Ben Larson, who was a boy with Giants Blood. Age 8 On his Eighth birthday he was measured at 7ft tall, he was welcomed by 3 members of the 7ft Club, and was presented by a size 20 shoe, but with a special sole that can go inside the shoe to make it a size 16, which was his size. He was now 2ft 9.5 inches taller than his classmates. He know started to have people ask him for pictures and asking him questions. This would lead him to become a social media sensation. Age 9 This year he joined the record books as the tallest child, at 7 foot 10 Inch, and was a remarkable 3 feet 5 inches taller than the average classmate. He also became a ambassador for disabled rights, and explained his predicament, he was too big for his old house, so he managed to raise 1.25 million for his house. His increased rate of growth came because he fell down some stairs and couldn't recover. House The house has 2 floors, the first floor is 13 ft high, and the doorways are 11ft high. The table is 5 feet of the ground, the special chairs are built for legs 6 feet long. The second floor is 11 ft high and the doors are 11 ft high as well. The bed is 10.5 ft long and 5 feet of the ground. He also appeared on a BBC documentary on tall people and explained some of his problems. Age 10 He was now 8 feet 1 inch, and was the youngest person ever to reach 8 feet at 9 years 9 Months. He was then told that his predicted height if he didn't stop was 12 ft. He also had the longest feet in the world and he was also the tallest British Person ever. Age 11 He now stood at 8 feet 5 inches and so the was the tallest man alive, and now stood 3 feet 8 inches taller than the average height of his school friends. He also started to show signs of a Photographic memory, and a very high IQ. Age 12 He know stood over 4ft .7 inches taller than someone his age should be at 8ft, 11 inches. This made him the joint tallest man ever, with Robert Wadlow. He then started doing Interviews with different people, including the One Show and QI. He also had 5 more surgeries and took a new drug that used nanotechnology to destroy his Growth Hormone. Age 13 At the age of 13, he was measured at 10 feet tall, 3.03 m. He also stopped growing, his last change of more that 2.5cm happening 2 months before his birthday. John celebrated by doing a marathon for the group that had supported him. He was relieved that he was no longer growing, and he could now focus on his own work. Growth Chart